


Pretty

by Anonymous



Series: Tommy/Tubbo - Apartment Life [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Drinking, Feminization, Grinding, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They're cute, Wall Sex, and tubbo is kinda bratty idk, i think this counts as wall sex at least, masturbation i guess? sort of? idfk, sexy shit right here, tommy is dominant lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy visits Tubbo before moving into their new apartment. Tubbo is a femboy. Tommy thinks it's hot as fuck, but he won't say anything... until Tubbo gets fed up. They fuck.Read the notes at the end before you comment. They're extremely important. Please. Thank you.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Tommy/Tubbo - Apartment Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076690
Comments: 33
Kudos: 402
Collections: Anonymous





	Pretty

Tubbo likes cute things.

Normal cute things, like cats and dogs, and the color yellow, and flowers, and bees (especially bees) and warm sweaters with puns on the front, and cupcakes decorated like animals, and a million other cute things.

Tubbo also likes… different cute things.

Things like skirts. And the dresses. And tights. And… well, he likes wearing them. He likes skirts that are frilly and soft to the touch, that twirl around his knees as he spins. He also likes skirts that fall to his ankles and sways when he walks. He likes dresses with shoulders that show off his collarbones and dresses with little suspenders over them. He likes tights that are fishnets under his dark dresses (the ones he puts on eyeliner with) and he likes sweater tights to wear under short skirts and sweaters (the ones he matches his eyeshadow with).

And he likes how he looks in them. He looks… cute. Extremely cute. All the time. Cuter than when he wears baggy sweatpants and shirts with sleeves that fall over his fingers. Cuter than when he wears huge hoodies with hoods that fall over his eyes. 

Tommy doesn’t care for cute things. He doesn’t care much about cute animals, or cute colors, or cute flowers, or cute food. 

What he  _ does  _ like, however, is how Tubbo looks with fishnet tights and a skirt that shows off his thighs. He  _ does _ like how Tubbo looks in a dress that sways around his calves when he spins around to grin at him. He  _ does  _ like how Tubbo looks when he’s wearing pink lipgloss and eyeshadow that makes his eyes pop. 

God, Tommy likes it when Tubbo dresses feminine.

He doesn’t care about cute things unless those cute things are Tubbo. Tubbo’s bees, Tubbo’s sweaters, Tubbo holding a kitten, Tubbo wearing yellow, Tubbo struggling to decorate a cupcake without getting frosting on his nose. 

And fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck  _ Tommy loves it when Tubbo dresses feminine. Because there is nothing quite as cute as Tubbo flattening out his ruffled skirt or picking at his tights when they bunch up a bit. 

Tubbo likes it when Tommy stares at him. He likes it when spins to look at Tommy and can watch his eyes drift down his slim waist. He likes it when he bends down to grab his backpack off the floor and can see Tommy lick his lips at the sight of his pale thighs flashing below the skirt he’s wearing. He likes it when he swipes a thumb over his lipgloss and can see Tommy lick his lips at the sight.

Tubbo likes to tease Tommy, too. 

He likes to sway his hips when he walks in front of him so that his skirt swishes more. He likes to bend down further so that his shirt untucks enough to ride up to his waist. He likes to bite his lip and swipe his tongue over his teeth when he speaks. He likes to cross his legs just right so that his fishnets will pull at his skin.

And, most of all, he likes to watch how hard Tommy pretends not to notice.

He likes to watch how quickly he averts his eyes when he realizes how long he’s been looking. He likes to watch how Tommy scrunches his nose up and scratching his forehead to make himself stop staring. He likes to watch how he sits further from Tubbo, how he keeps his hands clasped tightly in his lap. 

Just like he’s doing now.

They’re home alone. Tommy’s been visiting for almost 5 days now, and he’ll be staying for another 5 before he goes home to pack his things. He came to check out the apartment, and make sure everything was in place before he started moving in. But, instead of roaming the streets as they had planned, they were stuck inside due to the pouring rain. Because they both forgot to check to forecast. Again.

They’re home alone, and Tubbo is wearing a short black skirt, fishnet tights, and a black (partially see-through) shirt tucked in. Some Disney movie is playing in the background - not Up, to Tommy’s chagrin - and they’re both curled up on the couch. On opposite sides. Because Tubbo keeps gliding his fingers along the hem of his skirt, and Tommy’s hand keeps twitching in his lap, and they’re both going insane.

“I’m bored,” Tubbo sighs, “Tommy, I’m bored. What do you want to do?” Tommy shrugs, huffing at the words, and tears his gaze from the TV (the TV he wasn’t actually paying attention to and was just using as an excuse not to keep glancing back at Tubbo). 

“I’m not sure, Big Man. It’s pouring outside, and there’s only so much to do in an apartment that’s not fully lived in yet,” Tommy snickers, and Tubbo groans, shifting his body to sit up more.

“That’s no excuse! I’m bored, and we should do something. And not Minecraft. We played that all night last night.”

All night, whilst Tubbo leaned over Tommy’s shoulder and whispered instructions to him. Whilst Tommy kept dying every time Tubbo put his hand on his leg so that he could use his other to point at the screen.

“Then what do you want to do, Toby?” Tommy hums. His voice is gravelly; it always is, when it’s just the two of them. Less of his Streamer Voice ™ and more of his Tommy Voice ™. Far less high, far less loud. He speaks quietly, as though if he speaks too loud he’ll break the room’s atmosphere.

Tubbo shrugs slyly, “Game?”

Tommy laughs, shaking his head, “I thought you said no Minecraft-”

“I didn’t mean Minecraft,” Tubbo whines, rolling his eyes, “I meant another kinda game. Like… uh, I don’t know. Truth or Dare? Or, what’s it called - Never Have I Ever. Or Would You Rather!” Tommy laughs once again, nodding.

“Yeah, alright,” He agrees, and Tubbo cheers, “Which one?” 

“Truth or Dare!” Tubbo says immediately, grinning, “And we’re going to drink with it.” 

“Oh?” Tommy snickers, “Not much, though. I don’t want to have a hangover tomorrow.”

“Of course not! Just enough to get a little loose.” Tubbo claps his hands together and jumps to his feet, pretending not to notice the way Tommy’s eyes zero in on the fishnets for a moment before flicking up to his face.

“You get the drinks, I’ll get some blankets so we can sit on the floor. Okay?” He doesn’t wait for a response, rushing off to his room to find a fluffy one that they can lay out. He hears Tommy opening cupboards in the kitchen. With a few seconds extra time, Tubbo puts on a bit more lipgloss, straightens up his clothes a bit, and fluffs his hair once more.

Tommy is lounging on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand when Tubbo enters. He lays the blanket out in front of the couch, and Tommy turns off the tv.

“Alright. Rules are this:” Tubbo begins, dimming the lights a bit, “If you refuse to answer a Truth, or refuse to do a Dare, you drink 1 to 2 gulps of Jack Daniels, depending on how big the dare or truth is.”

He plops himself down on the blanket, folding his legs beneath him as Tommy sits across from him. The blonde pointedly keeps his eyes trained on Tubbo’s face.

“Deal?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy agrees immediately. 

“I’ll start!” Tommy laughs, “Truth or Dare, Toby?” 

“Truth.”

“Uhh…. who’s your favorite member of the SMP?” Tommy questions and Tubbo rolls his eyes.

“You, obviously.” Tommy snickers, pride flashing over his eyes before he waves a hand at Tubbo to ask.

“Alright, truth, or dare?”

“Dare. I’m a man, Toby, c’mon,” Tommy teases.

“I dare you to… drink some of the Daniels,” Tubbo orders. Tommy squawks in protest but brings the bottle to his lips anyway. He grimaces slightly as he drinks, before pulling it from his mouth and setting it back between them.

“That’s not fair,” He sighs. Tubbo grins.

“Truth, by the way.” Tommy snorts.

“Thanks. The truth is… lemme think… oh, since you like wearing more feminine clothes, why don’t you wear heels? I was wondering that.” Tubbo hums, shrugging.

“I’m quite clumsy, honestly,” He relents in slight embarrassment, “I’ve tried them, but I fall too often and end up ripping my tights. So, I’ve decided to just stop wearing them.”

“That makes sense,” Tommy huffs, “You are clumsy as fuck.”

“Ouch,” Tubbo deadpans, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“I thought men do dares?” Tubbo teases, and Tommy flips him off.

“Do you like it when I wear girl clothes?” He asks suddenly, leaning forward slightly. Tommy’s shoulders tense, his back straightening immediately. He glances around them for a second before his lips pull into a frown, and he reaches for the Jack Daniels. He takes a quick swig, setting it back down. Tubbo watches in disappointment. 

“Solid no, then,” Tubbo mutters. Clearly, he knows it’s the opposite. But if Tommy wants to be stubborn, then Tubbo will be stubborn, too.

“No, I-” Tommy starts in concern before cutting off with a deep sigh, shaking his head, “Truth or dare, Toby?” Tubbo frowns deeply.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go put on some heels and walk around the apartment without falling,” He says, a teasing tone and Tubbo sticks his tongue out as he climbs to his feet once more. He grabs a pair from the back of his closet - black, shiny, two-inch heels. He puts them on and pulls himself up using the wall. He walks out carefully, watching his feet wobble slightly. He hasn’t worn any in months.

Tommy laughs on the blanket, snickering into his hand.

“You look nervous,” He laughs, and Tubbo mimics him with a squeaky voice. 

“Shut up!” He laughs back, ankles shaking a little when he turns a corner around the kitchen before heading back to his room. He practically flings the shoes off before stumbling back into the living room and collapsing onto the blanket with a dramatic huff. Tommy congratulates him, cheering. 

“Truth or dare, Tom?” He asks. Tommy regards him silently for a second before humming.

“Truth.” 

“Again? Big Man?”

“Ask me a question, and shut up.” Tubbo snorts.

“Do you… do you hate it when I wear girl clothes?” Tubbo asks softly, purposefully averting his gaze. Tommy pauses, shoulders tensing up once more. His fingers twitch at his sides. 

“Dammit, Toby, that’s cheating,” He laughs, but the sound is too forced, “You just rephrased the last question.”

“I want to know.” Tubbo states. Tommy hesitates.

“Just… ask a different question. I’m not drinking for that one.”

Tubbo pouts.

“Fine. Fine. Do you… am I pretty?” He asks. He smirks slightly as Tommy seems to panic, leaning back on his ass to stare at him.

“W-What?” He stutters out. Tubbo shrugs.

“Am I pretty?” He repeats, “Like, not handsome, or hot, but pretty? Or am I, like, cute?”

Tommy runs a hand through his hair, eyes raking over his face and body for a few seconds before he licks his lips, faltering at the sight of his skirt pulling over his hips.

“All of those,” Tommy mutters, “You’re all of them.”

“How?”

“That’s,” Tommy laughs lowly, “That’s another question.”

“Truth or dare,” Tubbo asks immediately, frustration pulling at him. Tommy quirks his lip up.

“It’s my turn,” He points out.

“Shut up,” Tubbo whines. 

“Fine. Fuck it. Truth.”

“How am I all of those?” He repeats eagerly. Tommy rolls his eyes dramatically, waving a hand over Tubbo’s body as though it explains the point.

“Well, you’re handsome cause you’ve got good… what’s it called. Bone structure! That. You’re cute cause you’re all soft lookin’, with you’re fluffy hair and shit. You’re pretty, especially when you’re wearing stuff like skirts and makeup and all that.”

“And hot?” Tubbo hums. 

“You’re… yeah, Toby,” Tommy murmurs, eyes flicking over thighs before settling on his face, “You’re really hot.” Tubbo shivers slightly.

“I- thanks. Thank you,” He mutters. Tommy dismisses it. 

“Whatever. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why do you like dressing like a girl?” Tommy questions, “Er, at least, in traditionally girl clothes. Because guys can wear girl stuff. Or, uh, feminine stuff. Like you do.”

Tubbo laughs loudly, patting his shoulder gently, “Calm down. I like it cause… I dunno. It makes me feel pretty and cute. Like… I like how I can feel people stare at me when I walk around in a skirt, and how I get compliments on how good my makeup is. Stuff like that, I guess.”

Tommy nods in understanding, tracing the cap of the whiskey bottle with his finger.

“That makes sense.” Tubbo agrees softly, eyes watching as he licks his lips and shifts, eyes flicking over where his skirt is riding up his thighs before staring at the blanket, eyes furrowing.

“Truth or dare?” He whispers. Tommy glances up in confusion at the tone.

“I- uh, dare. Dare.” 

“Kiss me?” 

Tommy startles, head jerking back slightly. 

“W-What?” He gasps, voice strangled in shock. Tubbo stays still and calm, pulling his lip between his teeth and worrying at it. 

“Please? Kiss me?”

Tommy gapes at him for a total of 15 seconds of silence before beginning to reach for the bottle. Tubbo snatches his wrist tightly, staring.

“Don’t do that,” He whispers, voice cracking ever so slightly, “Please. Don’t… don’t avoid it.”

“Avoid what?” Tommy coughs, “What? No, Toby, I- what are you- what?” He stutters in nervously, eyes searching the other boy’s face. 

“You know,” Tubbo snaps back in sudden frustration. Tommy blinks, mouth flapping open and close like a fish as he searches for words, “I dare you to kiss me.”

“Fuck,” Tommy curses, “Toby, why? You don’t- you don’t want that.” 

“Yeah, I do!” Tubbo cries, leaning forward and tugging on Tommy’s wrist. They’re faces hover inches apart. Tommy’s brilliant eyes are wide, “You can’t keep pretending you don’t- goddammit, Tommy, you think I don’t notice the way you look at me?”

Tommy sucks in a sharp breath, beginning to tug his wrist away. Tubbo holds it steadfast, even as Tommy begins to panic, pulling away harder.

“You think I don’t see the way you look at my thighs, and the way you stare at my skirt, and how you lick your lips when I bend over or bite your lip when I pull my tights up more? You think I don’t  _ see it _ ?” Tubbo rants. Tommy tugs away harder, this time pulling his wrist away fully. He stumbles to his feet, eyes wide in horror. Tubbo watches.

“I- fuck, I’m sorry,” Tommy croaks, “I didn’t mean to, like, make you uncomfortable. Honestly, man, I swear I didn’t- I looked away, I didn’t say anything, I didn’t touch you, I’m sorry-” Tubbo blinks in surprise, eyebrows furrowing. Of course. Just like oblivious Tommy to not understand that he’s not mad. 

“I’ll leave. I get it, honestly, you didn’t have to ask me to k-kiss you, you could’ve just told me to fuck off. I get it, sorry-”

“Tommy!” Tubbo cries out. Tommy pauses, eyes wild with nerves and guilt. The brunette falters slightly at the tears shining in his eyes, climbing to his feet slowly. Tommy keeps his hands clasped at his chest, eyes shifting away from him to stare at the floor. He’s shaking.

“Tom, I’m not mad,” He mutters slowly. Tommy twitches, “I’m not. I… I just got frustrated. You’re really oblivious.” He laughs quietly at that. Tommy blinks, glancing up at him.

“You think I don’t like it?” He whispers, “Tom, I  _ love it _ when you stare at me. I love the way it feels when I catch you staring at my thighs or my dress, I love it when I get to see your reactions when I bend over just right or sway my hips just enough. If I didn’t like it, Tom, I wouldn’t ask you to kiss me.”

Tommy turns to him completely, eyes still slightly shining.

Tubbo steps forward, sliding his fingers through Tommy’s to pull his hands from his chest, moving to rest them on his hips. Tommy’s breath hitches, fingers tightening at the hem of his skirt. His eyes are darker than before, and he licks his lips.

“Tom,” Tubbo breathes, stepping close enough that their breaths are mixed, “Please kiss me? Hold me close and touch me and- and kiss me so much I want to cry?” Tommy groans lowly, surging forward suddenly. Their lips connect, and in what feels like a brilliant show of lights, Tommy slips his tongue into Tubbo’s mouth. 

Tommy tastes like mint ice cream, green tea, and cola. And dammit, he’s a fantastic kisser.

He licks into Tubbo’s mouth like it’s his lifeline - swiping his tongue at the back of his teeth, over his cheeks, back over his tongue. He bites his lower lips occasionally, and Tubbo thinks faintly that they must look really hot like this. 

When they pull away, a thin string of saliva connects them. They’re both panting, Tommy’s impossibly dark eyes watching him in a way that feels almost predatory. Tubbo can feel his underwear tightening ever so slightly just at the way Tommy’s fingers feel digging into the skin of his hips.

“Toby,” Tommy hums quietly, “You taste like cherries.” Tubbo giggles breathlessly, swallowing forcefully.

“You taste like-” He begins, but Tommy presses their lips together once more, and his words die in his throat. He moans softly into his mouth as Tommy steps a bit closer, using the hands on the brunette’s hips to pull them flush together. Their hips grind slightly, the feeling of Tommy’s slowly tenting jeans against his skirt making him shiver.

They pull away just enough for Tommy to murmur against his lips, “Wanted to do this for so long.”

“You’ve only been here a few days,” Tubbo points out, and Tommy grinds forward slightly to rock their hips together. Tubbo moans once more, quietly, but so loud in the silence of the room.

“Longer,” Tommy rasps, “Since the first time you face timed me in the cute little black skirt and a tank top, twirling around and asking what I thought about it. Wanted to-” He cuts off to lean down and press his mouth to Tubbo’s neck. 

“To what?” Tubbo gasps, and Tommy groans in the back of his throat.

“Wanted to make you touch yourself for me” He practically growls, and Tubbo moans loudly, almost wildly, and rocks his hips forward, “Keep the skirt on, but jerk off right under it.”

“Y-Yeah?” He gasps, “Why didn’t you tell me to?” Tommy grunts, biting a small mark into his neck. Tubbo yelps.

“Too soon,” He says as his only response before Tubbo pulls away. Tommy’s fingers slide from his hips and dangle at his sides absently as he watches him step back.

“I want you to fuck me, Tom,” He says shakily, and Tommy moans quietly, “With the skirt on. P-Please?” 

“Of course, Toby,” He says immediately, pressing another kiss to his lips before he slips his hand under his skirt and presses his palm onto Tubbo’s dick. Tubbo whines high in his throat, collapsing against Tommy’s chest. He rests his forehead against the blonde’s chest with a shaky sigh.

“F-Feels good,” He moans. Tommy hums.

“We’re gonna go to your room, ‘kay?” He mutters, pulling his hand from Tubbo’s aching cock to step past him. Tubbo follows him on quick feet. The moment they’re in his room, they kiss once more, Tommy slipping a hand up the brunette’s chest to rest at his throat, gripping slightly. Tubbo sobs.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” He whispers, “You know that? I wasn’t lying when I said you’re hot. All wound up for me, moaning just from me kissing you? Can’t imagine how good you’ll look when I’m fucking you into the mattress.”

Tubbo humps up into Tommy’s hips, their erections grinding together. The friction is delicious, both of them groaning out, but it’s not nearly enough.

“Didn’t know y-you’d be so dominant,” Tubbo giggles, rolling his hips up once more, “Thought you’d be more n-nervous. Let me take the lead.” 

“‘Fraid not,” Tommy teases a little, huffing against his lips. 

“Figured- God, figured I’d end up riding you. Figured you’d end up h-having me prep over you and then I’d r-ride you-”

Tommy growls low in his throat, jerking his hips forward enough to slam them both against the door (that Tubbo somehow managed to shut behind him). 

“Don’t worry, Toby,” He rasps, “You’ll ride me some time. Figure we can fuck everywhere now, huh? I mean, we will be living together.” He snickers a little when Tubbo struggles to rut up against him, pressing a hand to his stomach so he’s flush against both the door and Tommy’s chest. He leans down to suck a hickey on Tubbo’s neck, mouth along.

“We could do whatever we want,” He hums, “I can do whatever I want. Fuck you up against the counter in the morning, fuck you in the shower, on the bed, on the desk, on the couch. Figure you’d look damn good if I fucked you up against a wall, too, huh?” 

Tubbo lets out a broken moan, eyes fluttering shut as he struggles not to let his imagination run wild. Tommy rolls his hips over his own, their aching cocks catching each other. His skirt is tented up from it, while Tommy’s pants look uncomfortably tight.

“Would you like that, Toby? If I marked you up all over the house, make you cum over and over again until it’s perfectly lived in? Hell, bet you’d even let me cum in you, plug you up so you walk around in these cute little skirts all day. You’d love that, I bet. Love feeling me inside you all day long, while nobody knows.”

“Tom,” Tubbo sobs wildly, head tipping back against the wall as Tommy sucks a particularly dark mark onto his jaw. Far too high for him to cover with a shirt - but that’s what Tommy wants, surely. For him to walk around with his skin painted purple. So people know that he’s Tommy’s.

“Tom, please, please-” 

“Not yet, baby,” Tommy whispers, “Want to make you cum in this skirt, yeah? Right here. Gonna take off your underwear, make you ruin it.” 

Tubbo wheezes out a moan, whining when Tommy steps away just enough to slip his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pull it down. He steps out of it, and Tommy pulls his own pants off. His underwear strains with his aching cock, leaking slightly. It’s far big enough to fill Tubbo - just how he hoped it would be. God, Tommy is everything he wanted him to be and more. 

“There you go, baby,” He hums, “Y’know, maybe I should buy you some panties. You’d look  _ delicious _ in some panties, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Tubbo chokes, “Yeah, yes, please. Please, Tom, want you to fuck me with a pair of panties.” 

“I will, Toby,” He promises, “Fuck you in whatever you want, baby. Fuck.” 

“Y-You’re really- god, you’re good at this. Talking. Know just w-what to say to make me all-” He cuts off with a moan as his dick drags along Tommy’s. 

“Yeah?” Tommy asks, “I’ve always thought about it. What you’d feel like, taste like. What you’d sound like, too. Thought about it so much. Just tellin’ you everything I’ve thought, Toby. Thought about how I’d fuck you, over and over, mark you up, fill you with my cum-”

“Tommy, please,” Tubbo sobs, rocking up into his touch.

“You gonna cum soon, baby? I’ve barely touched you,” Tommy teases, and Tubbo’s eyes flutter a bit as he takes in the sight of their cocks rubbing together.

“Gonna- fuck, gonna cum just from you-”

“You gonna cum from just my words, baby? You ruin your cute little skirt, huh? God, you’re a slut.”

Tubbo cums with a wild sob, white splattering onto his skirt. Tommy chuckles breathlessly as he slumps against him, running a hand over Tubbo’s face.

“Good boy,” He purrs, “So pretty for me, Toby, so good. You did so well.”

“Y-You… you’re still hard,” Tubbo slurs out, reaching a shaking hand down to palm at his cock. Tommy shudders, eyes fluttering slightly as Tubbo wraps his thin fingers around the outline, thumbing at the tip where precum is leaking out. 

“Can I? Please?” He begs. Tommy groans.

“Can you what, baby?” He rasps, leaning his head back to stare down at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“Can I touch you?” He whispers, voice hoarse and broken. Tommy moans loudly, the sound ringing through Tubbo’s ears. He nods eagerly, bringing a hand down to guide his own.

“Yeah, baby,” He chokes, “Gonna cum soon anyway, you’re so hot. Won’t take long.”

Tubbo slides his hand below the waistband of his underwear and wraps his fingers around Tommy’s aching cock, swiping the precum gathered at the tip. The angle is a bit awkward, and Tubbo is tired from cumming already, and the said cum is currently drying on his skirt, sticking to his underwear, and sliding down his thighs. However, the sounds Tommy is making are hot as fuck, so he ignores it all. 

When Tommy cums, he cums with a long, drawn-out groan, the sound guttural and deep in his throat. He leans his head down, tucking his head into Tubbo’s neck, and the noise resonates in his ear and rumbles over his chest. Cum coats his fingers, and he quickly wipes them off on Tommy’s underwear before pulling away completely.

“Fuck, Toby,” Tommy sighs deeply, “You’re amazing, you know that? Never thought I’d get to do that. I started to dread moving in with you after the first day visiting you.”

“Yeah?” Tubbo hums, huffing, “You dread it now?” Tommy licks a stripe up his neck before planting a kiss on his lips. He steps back, taking in the sight of Tubbo slumped against his bedroom door, cum dripping down his thighs from under his skirt, his tights stained with white, his neck  _ littered _ with bite marks, bright purple hickeys, and his lipgloss smeared across his lips. 

  
“No,” Tommy relents finally, smirking, “I can’t  _ wait _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: if you found this, you searched for it. I didn't add character tags.
> 
> A few things - you can comment hate, that's fine. I'm hyper fixated, and I'm working on it with a couple of different people. However, I had this work in my head for literally weeks, and I couldn't let it go, so I had to get it out. I understand this offends people, so please listen closely to what I'm about to say.
> 
> In this story and the others that will follow it, Tubbo and Tommy are entirely FICTIONAL. These characters are based on the real them, but they're not really them. Don't send this to them. Don't send anything to them, in fact. The moment Tommy or Tubbo tell me to take this down, I will do so without hesitation.
> 
> Along with that, because these characters aren't REAL, and are just BASED off of them, they're in their 20s, in which they're living together. They're not minors, they're not our current Tommy and Tubbo. 
> 
> I understand that this is problematic. However, I swear to never, EVER write about rape, assault, etc. and these fics are entirely because of my hyper fixation and emotional trauma.
> 
> And finally, the most important part: 
> 
> DO NOT EVER shove shipping, fanart, fanfictions, smut, etc. in Tommy or Tubbo's faces (or content creator, really). Don't try to make them uncomfortable, don't ask them about it, don't tease them. They're minors, don't sexualize them. Truly, if people believe that this story is sexualizing them, I'm sorry. I don't mean to; they're online personas are my models for these, and I kept their names because original characters on AO3 don't ever really get recognition. 
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
